Meta:Book list
The following is a list of all books set on Dragaera that have been currently written, as well as books expected to be written. It may also be in you best interest to read the excellent Narrators and Inconsistencies. Vlad Taltos books A set of (what will eventually be) nineteen books, following the adventures of the assassin Vlad Taltos. In publication order: *''Jhereg'' *''Yendi'' *''Teckla'' *''Taltos'' *''Phoenix'' *''Athyra'' *''Orca'' *''Dragon'' *''Issola'' *''Dzur'' (forthcoming August 2006) :*''Jhereg'', Yendi and Teckla are currently in print in one volume as "The Book of Jhereg". :*''Taltos'' and Phoenix are in print as "The Book of Taltos". :*''Athyra'' and Orca are in print as "The Book of Athyra". In approximate chronological order: *''Taltos'' *''Dragon'' *''Yendi'' *''Jhereg'' *''Teckla'' *''Phoenix'' *''Athyra'' *''Orca'' *''Issola'' *''Dzur'' Yet to be written: Brust has stated that he expects to write one book in the Vlad series for each House, in addition to Taltos and a final book called The Last Contract. The remaining titles are: *''Lyorn'' *''Tiassa'' *''Hawk'' *''Tsalmoth'' *''Vallista'' *''Iorich'' *''Chreotha'' *''Jhegaala'' *''The Last Contract'' There is a specific page for speculation on future books: Speculation:Future Books The Vlad Short Story Brust wrote a Vlad short story entited "A Dream of Passion" for a convention in 1986. It can be read online. "A Dream of Passion" is set a number of years after the main Vlad cycle, but is no longer considered canon, as Steven Brust has publicly disclaimed it (on the Dragaera mailing list), and it is contradicted in the novels, most notably by the description of how Godslayer comes into Vlad's possession in Issola. Khaavren Romances The Khaavren Romances are a series of "historical fiction" books, attributed to Sir Paarfi of Roundwood, House of Hawk. They follow the adventures of Khaavren and some of his friends as they observe and participate in events that shaped the Empire. They are: *''The Phoenix Guards'' *''Five Hundred Years After'' *''The Viscount of Adrilankha, published in three parts as **The Paths of the Dead'' **''The Lord of Castle Black'' **''Sethra Lavode'' (The last of these books was originally titled "The Enchantress of Dzur Mountain", and may be listed that way in previous novels as "forthcoming".) For similarities between this series and Dumas' D'Artagnan Romances see also Meta:The Viscount of Adrilankha and this page from Cracks and Shards. Brokedown Palace To date, Brust has written one other book set on Dragaera, but not connected directly with either primary series: Brokedown Palace. (It is, however, indirectly linked to both. See Fenarr and Cawti) Non-Dragaeran Novels *''To Reign in Hell'' *''The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars'' *''Cowboy Feng's Space Bar and Grille'' *''The Gypsy'' (with Megan Lindholm) *''Agyar'' *''Freedom and Necessity'' (with Emma Bull) All Steven Brust's books are currently in print except Brokedown Palace which hopefully will be reissued as an Orb Trade paperback soon. Nicknames Brust has nicknames for most of his works, although all may not be well known at this time. He uses them freely in interviews, and claims that they serve to keep him from taking himself too seriously. For instance: *Jar-Head (Jhereg) *The Rain in Spain (To Reign in Hell) *Yentl (Yendi) *Ripple (Brokedown Palace) *Tacky (Teckla) *Crosby, Stills, and Nash (The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars) *Milquetoast (Taltos) *Shit Happens (Cowboy Feng's Space Bar and Grille) *Tucson (Phoenix) *The Kleenex Guards (The Phoenix Guards) *Aw, Gee (Agyar) *Urethra (Athyra) *Five Hundred Beers After (Five Hundred Years After) *Porker (Orca) *Drag Queen (Dragon) *Is Ole (Issola) *The Laughs of the Fred (The Paths of the Dead) *The Whore of Castle Smack (The Lord of Castle Black) *Send in the Toad (Sethra Lavode) *Dessert (Dzur) 2006 He does not have nicknames for collaborations out of respect for his collaborators. Non-Dragaeran Short Stories *"The Man from Shemhaza", in Thieves' World: Enemies of Fortune (This short story was also printed in Year's Best Fantasy 5). *"Valosag and Elet", in The Sandman Book of Dreams. Disowned Dragaera *''Jhereg - The Graphic Novel'', a generally awful retelling of Jhereg with art that makes little (if any) sense. Brust has repeatedly said that it was a big mistake. It should be avoided, although it may be possible to find scans online. *''Dzurlord- A Crossroads Adventure in the World of Steven Brust's Jhereg'', a choose-your-own-adventure book published in 1987. The only truly notable thing about this book is the introduction by Brust himself, which contains information about Dragaera, which he has later confimed to be relatively accurate. The introduction can be found here. Category:Books Category:Meta